


Time To Teach These Two

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kazeshini is a little shit, Kensei being the top he is, M/M, Please put up with me and my writing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kensei is fed up with Kazeshini and Shuhei not working together as a master/zanpakuto pair, so he ends up finding a new way to attempt to get the two to grow closer together.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kazeshini (Bleach), Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Time To Teach These Two

Soft whimpers and moans filled the quarters of the Captain of the ninth division as a pair of men shifted under the covers of the futon, creating even more friction and heat between them. Sitting cross legged beside the futon was the Captain himself, who watched with keen eyes as Shuhei clawed at the sheets, squirming beneath the male pleasuring him so.    
  
“Oi, Kaze…” Kensei growled out, breaking the lack of conversation with his comment. “Tilt your hips more and put more power into it. He ain’t gonna cum at this rate if you fuck like that.”    
  
“Look, bastard...I’m fucking trying! Ya try fucking him when he’s wiggling around so much!” Kazeshini snapped, always one to look down on authority as he finished his sentence by ramming in even deeper into the mewling mess beneath him that was his master. Master Shuhei might be though, but seeing as he was pinned by a cock, it just came to show that Kazeshini was the true master in all of this.    
  
“K-Kaze…” Shuhei whispered brokenly from where he lay on his stomach and reached his arm back to awkwardly curl it around the Zanpakuto’s neck, as if begging with that motion that the male would just get to it and keep the pace up.    
  
Kensei spotting this, reached out to place his hand on Kazeshini’s ass and suddenly shoved him forward, causing the Zanpakuto to yelp in surprise and Shuhei to sob at having his sweet spot plowed into. “Tch, here you’ve got me doing all of the work...If I knew this was gonna happen I would have just let Tachikaze handle this.”    
  
Kazeshini snarled and bared his teeth, eager to snap right back at the ass of a Captain this soul reaper was, but he was quickly cut off by Kensei’s hand lashing out to tangle in his hair and yank hard on those long strands of reddish, blackish hair. And fuck, the whining, needy sound that suddenly escaped from Kazeshini’s lips was utterly embarrassing for the poor Zanpakuto, who felt his cocky, badass reputation die in a heartbeat.    
  
“Oh?” The Captain snickered in amusement and tugged again, this time a little harder to see what reaction he’d get this time around. Kazeshini didn’t disappoint and keened this round, his hips stuttering and making his cock shift about, rubbing Shuhei’s prostate. It caused the lieutenant to moan like and slut and buck his hips back to meet the male’s.    
  
“Heh, like master like Zanpakuto…” The visored observed, lips curled in blatant amusement as he finally expressed some pleasure at Kazeshini’s reactions. And hell, the zanpakuto was almost happy to see his pitiful master’s Captain show approval his way. But Kazeshini had to quickly remind himself that he hated this man! There was no way he’d give in so easily to whatever that damn hollow wannabe wanted! He only agreed to this in the first place because he had been aching for ages to be this intimately connected with his master. He didn’t fully know why, since originally he had wanted this just so he could dominate Hisagi completely, but upon seeing just how adorably Shuhei moaned underneath him, Kazeshini found himself wanting this for more than just that one-sided reason.    
  
“Come on...get to it.” Kensei purred huskily into Kazeshini’s ear only to nip his earlobe. “Do a good job, and I might just agree to this again…” The Captain’s gaze traveled down to Shuhei’s moaning form and snickered. “Shu clearly agreed to more…” His free hand traveled down to stroke Shuhei’s hair soothingly, brushing aside the strands of hair that were sticking to the soul reaper’s sweaty brow. It was one of the few tender moments that would happen tonight since Kensei planed on tonight being filled was pure rough sex.    
  
It seemed this was the best way to teach these two to finally work together. Maybe then Shuhei could finally get his bankai.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um.....so....in my defense it's like 1am here. And sorta just wrote this...so yeah. I'm gonna pretend I didn't just write this. Forgive this writer. XD


End file.
